Boys boys boys by OhWhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Tudo o que ela queria era ter uma filha. Uma filhinha para pôr belos vestidinhos rendados com fitinhas róseas. Mas tudo o que Sasuke continuava lhe dando era uma tonelada de meninos! Então...bem... desta vez, Sakura resolveu tentar fazer uma coisa "melhor". .:. SasuSaku/Trad/COMPLETA .:.


_**Uma Fanfic SasuSaku**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface _

_(mais um trabalho da linda-flor OWHF. Em 2010, fiquei de traduzir seus trablhos. Ela me autorizou fazer todos que quisesse. Já fiz uma tonela, bem, vocês os conhecem né ;D Ela é uma lindona, adoro quase toda sua produção!. .:. Well, girl, here we are, one more for the— long— list. Thanks ;D)  
_

_**Tradutora: **K hime _

_**Dedicatória:** Para Naomi-chan! Sim sim, flor, eu adooooro, me divirto muitoooooo com seus coments ultra-fofos =D Lindona, arigatou viu!**  
**_

_**Sinopse: **Tudo o que ela queria era ter uma filha. Uma filhinha para pôr belos vestidinhos rendados com fitinhas róseas. Mas tudo o que Sasuke continuava lhe dando era uma tonelada de meninos! Então...bem... Sakura resolveu fazer uma coisa "melhor"._

* * *

_Para Naomi Sakura_

**.**

**.**

**B****oys boys boys**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke observava seu filho mais novo da porta do quarto, com uma expressão bastante perturbada no rosto.

O pequeno Kyo estava sentado à penteadeira com Sakura em sua frente.

O menino tinha cerca de dez meses e Sakura passava a maior parte de seu tempo com ele. Kyo era o caçula dos **_seis_** filhos que tiveram. A única razão para a qual tiveram tantos foi porque Sakura queria—muito _mesmo—_uma menina (bem, talvez essa não fosse a _única_ razão—mas tudo bem, ne).

* * *

- Sakura … - Sasuke a chamou numa voz cansada, entrando no quarto para intervir naquela... loucura. - Hum. O q_ue está fazendo?_

Kyo desviou o olhar de sua mãe para fitar o pai, dando ao Uchiha um olhar de puro, _puro_ medo. Sasuke tinha certeza de que se o menino pudesse falar ou até mesmo usar apenas uma ou duas palavras, estaria gritando desesperado por seu pai vir ajuda-lo.

Sakura franziu o cenho para Sasuke. - Nada, querido.

* * *

Ela, então, voltou-se para Kyo e acariciou os cabelos negros do menino, franzindo os lábios levemente quando na parte de trás de sua cabeleira continuara um fio rebelde, "desarranjando" o penteado que passara horas tentando por no lugar— aquele cabelinho tão esvoaçado como o de Sasuke. Sakura sorriu para o mais novinho e depositou um beijinho em sua testa antes de adicionar _um toque final_ à sua roupinha.

- Oh, meu filho está tão fofo!

Sasuke bufou. - Você não quer dizer _colorido__?_

- Oh, shh.

- Sakura, olhe para ele! O menino parece aterrorizado!

- Ah, querido, acho que está exagerando.

_- Olhe_ para ele!

* * *

Sakura apenas fitou Kyo e não pôde evitar o sorriso largo que surgiu em seu rosto.

Tê-lo havia sido um acidente, sério. Quando estava grávida de Satoshi, seu primeiro filho, o casal não havia feito uma ultrassom para ver o sexo do bebê, tudo o que bastava era que se tratava de uma criança completamente saudável.

Tsunade, apesar disso, estava muito certa de que eles teriam uma menina (então, isso finalmente mostrou-se à Sakura com uma possibilidade de ter uma filha). Então a nova mamãe saiu para comprar um vestididinho branco rendado, com fitas cor de rosa e também um gorrinho rosa bebe para companhar o conjunto.

Quando Sakura abriu a caixa com a roupinha rendada há praticamente 17 anos atrás, rezou para que tivesse uma menina para vesti-la com tal.

_Mas não._

Sasuke continuou lhe dando esses seus cromossomos Y estúpidos, quando ela somente precisava e queria a droga do _X_.

Então, decidiu-se por dar um tempo nessa coisa de gravidez—e falta de filhas— e t_eve uma idéia melhor._

* * *

- Ele parece estar muito _feliz, _Sasuke!

- Claro, se você entede que o significado da palavra feliz seja _gravemente traumatizado._

Sakura franziu o cenho para o marido, dando-lhe um soco no braço pelo insulto.

Em sua opinião, Kyo estava completamente adorável naquele vestidinho rendado. E aquele gorrinho rosa então, nossa, estava lindo!

Seu filho caçula daria uma perfeita meninha!

- Da ... da! - Kyo fez aqueles barulhos típicos de bebes, levantando os bracinhos na direção de Sasuke. - Dada!

* * *

Ambos, Sasuke e Sakura se voltaram para a porta quando ouviram-na ser aberta e viram Satoshi entrar no quarto, comendo uma maçã. - Mãe! - O rapaz de 16 anos gritou. - Estou com _fome—whoa!_ Que diabos você fez com o Kyo? - Satoshi estremeceu. - Caramba, até mesmo a ANBU não faria uma coisa _tão_ cruel como essa aos inimigos.

Sakura franziu o cenho e Sasuke riu.

- Dada! - Kyo chamou novamente.

E como pai amoroso que era, Sasuke agarrou Kyo e segurou-o protetoramente em seus braços, fitando a esposa, que parecia um pouco cabisbaixa.

O moço —um pouco enjoado, mas ainda assim gentilmente— tirou o gorrinho rosa da cabeça do filho e o colocou de volta à pentedeira ( enfiado numa gaveta, bem longe do alcance de Sakura), e pos-se a tirar o vestido rendado do menino.

- Ele terá problemas quando crescer. - acusou Satoshi e soltando um suspiro, continuou. - Bom trabalho, mãe.

* * *

Kyo soltou uma risadinha feliz quando finalmente seu pai lhe vestiu com apenas um fralda.

Satoshi caminhou até o irmão mais novo e o pegou.

- Está tudo bem agora, monstrinho. - disse, suspendendo o menino no ar. - Eu vou te proteger daquela baa-baa assustadora.

Sakura fitou o filho mais velho com desaprovação. - A baa-baa assustadora é a mesma que está prestes a fazer o jantar e sabe exatamente o que você _não_ gosta. - E seu comentário foi ignorado por Satoshi, que saira do quarto com o irmão mais novo nos braços.

* * *

Sakura virou-se para Sasuke e mordeu o lábio nervosamente. - Eu...

- O que foi? - O moço perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu quero mais um.

O rosto de Sasuke murchou com a idéia de ter de lidar com uma Sakura grávida pela **_sétima _**vez. - Está brincando comigo, certo?

- Eu _realmente_ quero uma menina, Sasuke! - choramingou. - Por favor! Só mais uma tentativa, eu juro!

- Isso foi o que você disse depois que tivemos o Shin e depois disso, acabamos com o Kyo. - Sasuke disse-lhe quando sua esposa enlaçou-lhe o braço suplicante, fitando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o lábio inferior já tremendo _(ha! Será que ela acha ele iria cair nessa?!)_.

Por mais que amasse seus filhos, Sakura _não_ poderia estar falando sério. Bebês eram _difíceis_ de cuidar, mas obviamente ela já sabia disso. E, além disso, Kyo não tinha nem um ano de idade ainda! - Sakura, eu não _acho que—ei!_

* * *

E o moço fora cortado quando a mão feminina se moveu para baixo.

Afinal, com seis crianças no _curriculum_, a moça obviamente tinha adquirido _muita experiência_ em como fazê-los.

- Só mais um, - prometeu a esposa, ainda ofegante e entre beijos urgentes, já o empurrando na cama. E imediatamente montou sobre ele e começou a tirar-lhe o colete shinobi e camisa. - Prometo, Sasuke! Eu realmente quero uma menina!

Sasuke decidiu que seria melhor não lutar contra a esposa. - E se acabarmos com outro menino?

Sakura ajeitou-se sobre ele e retirou a própria blusa. E, então, sorriu-lhe, dando-lhe um beijo urgente nos lábios.

- Bem, então acho que teremos que tentar de novo.

.

.

* * *

**N/T:**

_Cara, a Sakura é uma LOUCA!_

_Como assim vestir o filho de menina?_

_*APANHAAA*_

_.._

_Certo, esses dois são uns baita de uns safadinhos *APANHA de novo* ehehhe_

**_Lindonas, curtiram?_**

_Espero que sim ;D_**_  
_**

_._

_Flores, mil bjitos_

_Nos vemos com outras coisitas mais ainda essa semana,_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

**_ps:_**

_Menina lindona que me enviou um review ontem sob o nick "Leitora01", eu só quero dizer que as palavras da senhorita muitooooo me deixam feliz (e motivada). Sabia que quando as li (cerca de 11 da noite), recomecei a escrever o restinho do próximo cpt de mlcb?! Ai ai flor, muito obrigada... Vc me deixou feliz =)  
_


End file.
